


There are Two Wolves Inside of You...

by KoalaKat



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, I know I tagged Eustace but he doesn't show up for awhile, Sibling Love, also there's a nonbinary rabbit in here but they're not really relevant to the plot, stupid title to match the stupid chapter titles, wolf!edmund
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaKat/pseuds/KoalaKat
Summary: "What to do with you indeed..." the Witch pondered. "I think it'd be... fun to see you kill your siblings yourself.""I would never!""Oh, but you will Sweetie." She grabbed his chin in a bruising grip. "Because you won't even remember who they are."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Howl at the Moon my Dude

Edmund shivered as he sat in the Witch’s cell. Mr. Tumnus had just been dragged out of the cell next to him, off to face whatever the White Witch had planned for him. Edmund felt a bit nauseous just thinking about what might be waiting for the poor faun.

The door of his cell slammed open and Edmund jerked at the sudden noise. The White Witch sauntered in along with the dwarf guard that always seems to be at her side. “Wh-What do you want with me?”

The Witch just tsked. “What to do with you indeed.” She pondered. “You see, I was just going to kill you. I would so love to see your blood spilled, Son of Adam. But that’s just not poetic, is it? It would be so much more… fun to see you kill your siblings yourself.”

“I would never!” Edmund yelled, earning himself a slap in the face from her right hand dwarf. He spit out the blood in his mouth and glared at the woman in front of him. “I would never and will never betray my siblings.”

“Oh, but that’s that thing Sweetie.” Her voice dripped with false sweetness and she gripped his chin hard enough Edmund was sure he would have a bruise in the morning. “You won’t remember who they are.” That was the last thing that Edmund heard before he blacked out.

*~*

When he woke up he knew three things for sure: 1) His name was Edmund. 2) He was cold. 3) He was all alone.

He shook the snow off of his fur and took in his surroundings. He was in a forest, the trees towering for what seemed like miles above him, and he couldn’t see anything recognizable around. Without a destination in mind Edmund decided to just pick a direction and start walking. As he started to make his way through the forest he felt a grumbling in his stomach.

Ok, scratch that. He knew four things because he also knows he’s hungry. 

As he made his way through the forest he kept an eye out for something to satisfy his hunger. Finally things seemed to be picking up for him as he spotted a rabbit in the distance. Edmund crouched down, wiggled his butt, and launched at the rabbit. They bolted but he was easily gaining on it. The hunt continued until Edmund was finally able to get the jump on the rabbit, pinning them to the ground with his front paws. “Please, please I beg you don’t eat me!” The rabbit whimpered.

“Wait,” Edmund cocked his head, “you can talk?”

“Y-yes I can.” Edmund could feel the rabbit trembling beneath his paws.

“Oh,” Edmund sat back on his haunches, not totally letting the rabbit free yet but letting some of the pressure off of the small creature. “I didn’t know that. I don’t think I can eat something that can talk.”

“Well,” the rabbit chuckled, a hysterical note to his voice, “that certainly makes my day brighter.”

Edmund finally backed off all the way. “That makes one of us.” He sighed. “I’m hungry and just lost my dinner.”

The rabbit sat up and glanced around, using their hind foot to scratch their ears. “I don’t know what you wolves eat but I know a good berry bush not far from here.”

“Really?” Edmund could feel his ears perk up with the rest of him at the offer. “You’d do that for me?”

“Well, you did save my life, something I am most grateful for.” The rabbit smiled at him. “Providing you your lost meal seems the least I could do.”

“Thanks.” Edmund nodded at the rabbit as they made their way through the forest. “Can I ask you your name?”

“Of course, my name is Bungo. Can I ask your name o’ generous wolf?”

“Yeah!” Edmund could feel his tail wagging. It felt so good to be making a friend after waking up all alone. “My name’s Edmund!”

“Well Edmund, we have arrived.” Bungo waved at the bush next to them. 

“Thank you so much Bungo. You’re the first friend I’ve made since I woke up here.”

“I’m glad I was able to give you a good impression of Narnia Edmund, even during this trying time.” With that Edmund started to eat the berries the rabbit showed him. They were amazing, although some of that may be due to the fact that his stomach was emptier than it’d ever been before. At least… he thought it was… it’s hard to tell when he couldn’t remember anything before waking up that morning. He knew he should. He knew that he was older than that.

Edmund sighed, he won’t figure anything out by just sulking. Both he and Bungo tensed up when they heard a twig snap in the distance. “He-Hello?” He called. “Who’s there?”

A large, hulking form made its way towards him through the trees. Bungo yelped and ran off. “Hello there pup.” The figure broke through the tree line, revealing himself as a wolf several times larger than Edmund. “My name’s Maugrim.”

“Oh, I’m Edmund.”

“What are you doing out here all by yourself?” The massive wolf laid down next to him.

Edmund whimpered. “I don’t know. I just woke up out here all by myself.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to leave you out here to face the wilderness all by yourself, now would we.” The wolf grinned. “Why don’t you come back with me.”

“Really?” Edmund started wagging his tail once more. “You’d really let me come with you?”

“Of course young one. Why don’t you climb on my back, it’s a long journey for such little legs.” 

Edmund was quick to jump onto Maugrim’s back. “Where are we going?”

“We are going to a castle ruled by a powerful queen. She makes sure that us wolves get the recognition we deserve and rules over all of Narnia, ensuring peace and justice throughout the land.”

“Wow… that sounds great.”

Edmund could feel Maugrim chuckle beneath him. “I’m glad you think so Edmund, because it will be your home for now on.”

Edmund gave a toothy grin, he was going to have a home! He was so happy that he didn’t realize how weird it was that Maugrim knew his name without him ever giving it.


	2. Oh Rip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to you can replace every instance of witch with the word bitch and it'll read the same

Edmund had been with the Queen for nearly three months now. Maugrim had been teaching him everything he needed to know about Narnia, like how there were some awful humans trying to overthrow the rightful Queen and how to fight them. That’s where they were going right now, to go fight those horrible humans.

Finally the wolves got into position, crouching behind some bushes. As Edmund looked his eyes widened as he caught sight of two humans. They were much smaller than the Queen but looked kind of similar. But that didn’t matter because they wanted to take down his Queen.

When Maugrim gave the signal they all lept from the bushes, barking and biting at the two humans. Edmund whined as they climbed into the tree. He couldn’t reach them up there! Of course his attention was quickly redirected when another human burst into the clearing. “Get back!” The new human yelled.

Edmund ran and hid behind the tree that the girls were in. He knew he shouldn’t, that he should be brave and fight like the other wolves, but the new human was scary. He had a big claw (a sword Maugrim had once told him) in his hands. In these last couple of months Edmund had learned about how dangerous and deadly humans were and he didn’t want to face one first hand.

Edmund watched as Maugrim taunted the boy as the big wolves circled him. He smiled, it looked like the wolves were winning!

Just as the big wolves were about to start attacking the boy a huge lion leaped into the clearing, tackling Ligor. And when Maugrim leaped at the boy he- Edmund choked back a sob- he killed Maugrim! His teacher, his mentor, the wolf who took him in when he was all alone.

As he watched Ligor run away, abandoning Edmund with these- these murderers, Edmund curled himself into as small a ball as possible, trying to hide behind this tree until the humans were gone.

“Wait!” He heard one of the girls yell. “There were three wolves.”

“If it knows what’s good for it it will have run away.” The boy muttered. Edmund further buried himself against the tree.

In his desperate attempt to make himself as small as possible he didn’t notice the smallest human making her way around to his side of the tree. “Here he is!” She exclaimed. “And he’s so small too. Oh Peter, I think he’s just a puppy.”

“I am not a puppy! I am a warrior, just like Maugrim who you just murdered.” Edmund froze as soon as the words left his mouth. He didn’t mean to reveal himself to these humans. What was he going to do?

As panic threatened to overwhelm him the girl kneeled down before him. “Of course not.” She chuckled. “I can see now that you’re a mighty warrior indeed. Can I ask you your name o’ mighty warrior?”

He knew she was making fun of him but responded anyways, he figured that compliance would be the best policy to survive this encounter. “Ed-Edumnd.”

“Edmund?!” Four voices exclaimed, but Edmund only cared about one of them.

“Bungo?”

*~*

It was just a week shy of three months that they had been stuck in Narnia. Nearly three months that Edmund had been stuck with that Witch. Three months speat holding Lucy as she cried herself to sleep with her worry for Edmund. Three months of Peter and Susan desperately trying to hold each other together, to learn how to lead despite just being kids themselves.

And now this?

After the wolf pup’s outburst Peter glanced at Aslan, trying to figure out just what was going on. The last thing that he expected was to see the lion nod to him with a somber face. He dropped his sword in shock. No. It couldn’t be. Was this Witch really so deranged that she would do this to his baby brother?

As all these thoughts swam through his head he saw Susan fall to her knees as the same shock registered for her, soiling her new dress in the dirt. If it were any other time Peter would’ve laughed at the uncharacteristic behavior from Susan.

Lucy, of course it was Lucy who was crazy enough to approach a wolf that was just attacking her and try to befriend it, was covering her mouth in shock.

The only one of the party that didn’t seem to be in shock was a rabbit that had joined them when Susan blew the horn. “Edmund I haven’t seen you in so long!” They said as they jumped over to his brother. His brother who was currently a wolf that was cowering from them, it broke Peter’s heart to see his brother so scared of him.

“Bungo?” his brother perked up as the rabbit made it’s way over. “What are you doing here?”

“Well I’m here to join Aslan’s army of course!”

“As-Aslan?” Edmund shuddered.

The genuine fear in the small pup made the lion next to him sigh. “I am sorry that I must do this to you, my child.” Edmund had only a moment to express his confusion before Aslan sighed onto the small pup and sent him to sleep.

“He-He was so scared Aslan.” Peter didn’t know what to do. “How could she do this to him?”

“It is hard to understand the ways of the wicked, all we can strive to do is to understand ourselves.”

Lucy cooed as she reached down to pick up their brother. “As much as I wish that Edmund was back to normal you have to admit that he is pretty cute.”

Susan chuckled as she reached over to pet their brother (that would never not be weird). “He is pretty cute like this isn’t he.”

With Edmund asleep they all made their way back to camp. The other creatures dispersed while the Pevensies, Bungo, and Aslan made their way to the tent typically reserved for battle meetings. “So,” Susan sat down on one of the cushions and, like usual, decided to take the lead, “what are we going to do now?”

“We need to turn him back obviously!” Peter didn’t know why she was even asking this.

Lucy looked up from petting Edmund. “He didn’t even remember us.” She muttered. “I don’t think I care what he looks like, I just want my brother to remember me again.”

“Fortunately for us all we do not have to choose between restoring Edmund’s mind or his body. All that is required is for Edmund to regain his mind and body is for him to remember the love that he holds for each of you.” Aslan nodded at the three human siblings.

“How are we meant to remind Edmund that he loves us if he can’t even remember us Aslan?”

“The Witch can remove his memories but she can never remove his love.”

“If I may interrupt,” Bungo piped up, “why am I here? I did not know Edmund before his transformation.”

“Maybe not but right now you’re the only one here that he trusts. We will need your help to get Edmund to trust his siblings once more.”


	3. I Will Love You Whether You Like it or Not

When Edmund woke up it was not in the den that he and the other wolves stayed in. He was on alert instantly, taking in the walls around him. He was in a tent, the red walls rising high above his head. He was on a mountain of pillows (and as loath as he was to admit it he was super comfortable) with a couple of beds around him.

As silently as possible Edmund snuck to the flap in the tent and popped his head out. Outside the tent sat two guards, cheetahs, on either side of the opening. Edmund quickly ran back into the tent, burying himself in the pillows he awoke in. So he was a prisoner of Aslan. Not great. On the bright side they hadn’t killed him immediately like they did Maugrim, so he had a chance to escape back to the Queen.

Maybe this could be a good thing. He could gather some information on the enemy before his escape and give it to the Queen. She would be so proud of him!

Mind made up Edmund circled the tent looking for weaknesses. Unfortunately for him the floor and walls were sewn together, ruling out the option of just sneaking through the cracks. So he’d have to find a way out at another time, convince them to let him out so he could get away. It shouldn’t be too hard, Maugrim always told him about how naïve Aslan’s troops were.

Edmund made himself comfortable on the pile of pillows provided. He had to admit that they felt pretty nice, much nicer than the cave floor back at the Queen’s palace. No, he shook himself, don’t get comfortable, you’ll be escaping here soon.

A couple minutes later a familiar face poked their head into the tent. “Hey Bungo.” Edmund gave him a wolfish grin. “They’re letting you visit me?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t they?”

“Well I’m a prisoner here.”

“A prisoner?” Bungo gasped, he seemed genuinely surprised. “Of course you aren’t, you’re a guest.”

Edmond scoffed. “Sure, a guest who has two guards standing outside his tent.”

Bungo shifted nervously. “Well, I mean, you did try to attack the Queens.”

“Those two aren’t queens, the true Queen, Jadis, is back at her palace.”

Bungo just sighed. “Why do you hate the humans so much anyways?”

“Because they want to take away the peace that the Queen has brought and kill us wolves.”

“What ever gave you that idea?”

Edmund gave Bungo a deadpan stare. “Maybe the fact that they murdered Maugrim.”

“Oh. Yeah. I can see how that might confuse things a bit. But I promise that King Peter only did that to protect his sisters. If Maugrim hadn’t attacked them then Peter wouldn’t have killed him.”

“Whatever.” Edmund decided that he didn’t want to talk anymore and buried himself under the pillows. He heard Bungo sigh before leaving him alone in the tent.

*~*

Susan steeled herself before stepping into Edmund’s tent. She still couldn’t believe that the Witch had managed to not only turn their brother into a wolf but make him forget them all too. She pushed her worries to the back of her mind. All that mattered now was trying to get Edmund back. With that thought she pushed open the tent flap and stepped inside.

She sighed as she saw a flash of black race under one of the beds. Susan wasn’t surprised that he wanted to hide from her, from what Bungo had told them the Witch must have been feeding him all sorts of awful lies about what they’d do to him.

Still, she couldn’t give up on him. She sat down on the pile of pillows that they had set out for Edmund so that he wouldn’t have to deal with trying to get up and down from the beds and pulled out one of Edmund’s favorite books: Frankenstein. She made sure that the bed that he was hiding under was within her eyesight and began reading.

It was slow going at first. Sometimes she could see Edmund start to inch forward only to jump back once he realized what he was doing. Eventually though he came out of his hiding spot and sat next to her on the pillows.

When the lunch bell rang she set down the book and went to stand up. She stopped in her tracks when a small voice behind her piped up, “Can you keep reading please?”

She smiled at him, glad that he felt comfortable around her to make that kind of request. “Of course.” With that she sat back down and continued reading. Edmund began yawning towards the end of the book, eventually settling down with his head in her lap, fast asleep.

Susan set the book down and smiled at him. With Edmund using her as a bed she decided that she might as well make herself comfortable as she might be here for a while. 

It was hard to tell time when she was stuck being a dog bed but she guessed that a little over half an hour had passed when Peter stepped into the tent. Susan was quick to sush him, pointing down at the sleeping dog on her lap.

Peter smiled. “So I see your plan worked.”

“I knew it would, he’s always loved that book and no witch could change that.” Susan had to resist petting her brother, not wanting to risk waking him up. “So what brought you over?”

“You didn’t come to lunch.”

“Ah, yeah, he didn’t want me to stop reading.”

“I’m glad that we’re making progress but it all still feels like this is taking too long.” Peter sighed. “I just want our little brother back.”

“We all do. We just have to trust Aslan and the plan.”

“Yeah. Aslan.”

*~*

Lucy was happy that Edmund had started to warm up to Susan but she couldn't wait to have her brother back. She knew that they had a plan and everything but she wanted him back now. 

So, with her own plan in mind Lucy snuck into Edmund's tent. "Psst. Edmund, are you awake?"

The wolf rolled over and glared at her. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well… I've been thinking… it must get pretty boring stuck in this tent all day."

He cocked his head. "Yeah, it does but what am I supposed to do about it?"

Lucy smiled as she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I was thinking that we could get out of here and go play."

Edmund's tail started to wag. "Really?"

"Yeah!" She reached into her pocket and brought out a ball. "I brought this so that we could play fetch or something."

Edmund jumped up and started to run circles around her. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go!"

Lucy held open her jacket. "Okay, climb in and I'll sneak you past the guards." Edmund jumped up into her arms and she adjusted her jacket so it wouldn't look like anything was amiss. With her not at all conspicuous jacket bulge the eight year old girl and ten year old puppy made their way to a nearby field. 

Once Lucy was sure that no one had followed them she let Edmund out of her coat. The wolf ran around the field before collapsing in the grass. "Ah, fresh air and sunshine how I have missed you so."

Edmund's antics made her giggle. She was glad that he was still dramatic like he used to be as a human. "Well are you gonna lay around all day or do you wanna play?"

That got Edmund's attention. For the rest of the afternoon the two rolled around and played fetch. That is until he tripped over a rock. 

"Oh no Edmund!" Lucy rushed over to help her fallen brother. "Are you okay?"

"My paw hurts." He whimpered. 

Lucy frowned. "I guess that means no more playing for us. Let's go get your paw wrapped up and head back."

"No!" Edmund exclaimed. "I don't want to go back!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… It's just… can't we play some more?"

"I guess, but we can't play anymore of our rough games, not with your paw hurt." Lucy thought about it for a bit. "But I think I know another thing we could do."

Lucy took Edmund to the river bank where there was a lovely patch of (non dryad) flowers growing. "I can make you a flower crown!"

The two talked while Lucy wove flowers. When she finished with his crown she set it on his head. "There." She said. "Now you look like a king."

Edmund looked at his reflection in the river. The bright flowers contrasted beautifully with his dark fur. "I look amazing."

Lucy puffed up her chest, "All hail King Edmund." The moment the siblings looked at each other they burst out laughing. 

"LUCY PEVENSIE I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO RUN OFF ON YOUR OWN, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Uh oh." Lucy giggled. 

*~*

Peter shook his head at his siblings. While he had to admit that the two were cute curled up in the flowerbed Lucy knew better than to wander off without telling anyone. “What were you thinking?” He asked. “You’ve already been attacked once, what would we have done if they succeeded this time.”

Lucy looked down. “I’m sorry Peter.”

“Don’t hurt her!” Edmund limped to his feet. “It was my fault that we were out here. Punish me not her.”

Peter knelt down so he wouldn’t be looming so large over Edmund. “No one is going to be punished, much less hurt. I promise you.”

“Really? But she broke the rule.”

Peter could feel his heart shattering. His brother should never have to worry about him or his sister being hurt just because they snuck out. “It doesn’t matter, we do not hurt our friends or family around here.”

“But you were angry.” Edmund seemed to be shrinking into himself.

“Not angry, just worried for the both of you. I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

“Oh, so, Lucy’s not in trouble?”

“No. But Susan is very worried about where she’s been and will most likely want to smother her a bit when she gets back.”

Lucy groaned. “That’s it’s own kind of torture.” She was quick to correct herself at Edmund’s horrified expression. “Not literally! She just likes to smother me and worry over me.”

“Oh, that sounds nice.”

Peter laughed. “It certainly is. While she’s getting smothered by Susan why don’t you and I go and play.”

“But my paw’s hurt.”

“That’s okay, I’ve got an idea for what we can do.”

*~*

Oreius’ ear flickered as he heard the Kings talking behind the tent he was next to. He could hear their (not very quiet) whispers as they discussed their plan to sneak up on him. He was glad to see (or rather hear) them acting as normal kids, even in these trying times. Not only that but it sounds like King Edmund was warming up to his siblings and might be returning to normal soon.

His thoughts were interrupted by King Peter jumping out from behind the tent with King Edmund within his arms, both shouting to catch him off guard. Oreius reared up in mock surprise, mindful of where his legs were being flung. 

King Peter laughed and turned to his brother. “Did you see that? We totally got him!”

“Indeed you did your majesties.” Oreius smiled. “You shall make mighty warriors indeed.”

*~*

Peter and Edmund were still laughing when they got back to Edmund’s tent. “I had fun today.” Peter smiled. “Hope you sleep well tonight.”

“Um, actually…” Edmund hung his head. He knew that these humans were obviously nicer than he was told but he was still nervous. “Could you and the others stay with me tonight? You don’t have to, it’s just that at the palace the wolves would all sleep together and it’s weird to sleep alone now.”

Peter shot him a blinding grin. “Of course, let me just go grab Susan and Lucy and I’ll be right back.”

Edmund smiled to himself as he nestled into the pillow pile. Once the humans all returned, with more blankets and pillows in hand, the four of them curled up in the middle of the tent. All four siblings went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

Susan woke up in the middle of the night when she felt a large weight fall on her during the night. “Edmund?!”


End file.
